Gave it all away
by cheekymonster2
Summary: Chuck reflecting on his break up with Blair contains mild spoilers
1. Gave It All Away

_Seriously ever since the news broke all I have been thinking is no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!and it doesn't help matter that every song I'm hearing has to do with heart break!!! Well this is based off Boyzone's gave it all away.P.s this is my first ever up load so please be kind!_

_I do not own gossip girl!!But if I did this would not be happening!!!_

He just sat there. Just sat on his......their bed and stared in to the open space. He did not know how he had got to this point, how he could have messed up something so perfect....so right.

He sat there and looked in at the vanity table he had bought for her, only the finest French furniture for her. Only the best for Blair, his _Blair_. On it he could see a picture of the both of them-Happy, smiling..... In love. He could smell her perfume- the smell of love and lust mixed together with an unmistakable air of deviousness's, he could still see the clothes in the wardrobe that she had left behind that Dolce that hugged her body so right that as soon as she had it on he would have it right back off. He could feel his throat beginning to burn with bile as his eyes started to swell. Salty hot tears began to flow again as he remembered what had happened...........

The more he thought about it the more scotch he drank, and the more he drank the more likely he would call her, but he knew she wouldn't answer. She was holed up in the Waldorf family home with Serena by her side, Serena trying to comfort her, trying to wipe away all of her pain and tears. Chuck remember her last words to him and the hate he saw in her eyes as she said them, words that will haunt him forever.

_You're exactly like you're father-cold and unlovable! An empty man whose sole purpose is to bring misery on to people- I don't love you anymore, it makes me sick to my stomach that I ever trusted you_

Ok so I had a little bit more but I'm thinking of making it in to a story!! Only if you want it though!! Please R and R!!!


	2. I Must Quit You

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far just a very small chapter this one from Blair's p.o.v. I'm kind of have a couple of ideas for what Chuck could end up doing and I am going to try and not to go with the obvious!!!!But ideas would be greatly appreciated!_

_Michelle Featherstone-Coffee and Cigarettes _

She loved him....LOVED him, and he did this to her. He caused her so much pain and anger, so much that she thought her heart might explode. She had been sitting here alone in the dark ever since she had told Serena she wanted to be alone. At first Serena would not leave, fearful of what Blair would do when left alone, but all she wanted was to sleep, so Serena left not with a fight but with a promise to call back in the morning.

She just sat there on the edge of their......her bed wrapped up in his silk black robe and stared out into the great beyond of the Upper East Side. A million questions running through her head.

Why did he do this to me?

Didn't he love me?

Was I not the one?

She had a permanent headache ever since she had left him and all tablets in the world could not get rid of it. Blair thought she was hearing things when the buzz started. She started to hear the sound again, but she couldn't place it until she realized that it was her phone. She picked it up looked and the screen....

_Chuck Calling_

The anger that swelled up inside her had reached its breaking point; she took the phone and hurled it across the room shattering her mirror, just like he had shattered her heart.

She fell to the ground, tears pouring out of her, making her feel ill, and with the bile rising in her throat she knew there was only one thing she could do to stop herself from going back to the prison of her condition, and with that she headed downstairs....

_Again thanks so so so much for the reviews!! I am working on the full story as of last night and have a vague idea of the first three chapters and I do want to give it a happy ending but I do not know if it's in me cause I'm all angry about what's going to happen!! I need March 8__th__ sooner rather than later!! I will update as soon as I can!!!_


	3. No Happy Ending

_Ok so here is my first proper full chapter! Enjoy! Mika- Happy Ending _

* * *

Chuck awoke to the sound of voices outside his room. He couldn't remember getting home last night let alone falling asleep.

After he had tried to call Blair last night for the hundredth time and only getting her voice mail he decided the best thing was to go and get drunk (his solution to everything). The voices were familiar, but not ones he had heard in a long time. He rolled himself off the large bed careful not fall over himself and headed towards the door.

_Nate?!...you brought him home, he's alive, now can we go?_ Serena said anger underscoring her every word.

_Yeah just give me a second I want to gather some of my stuff together; _Nate told her trying to keep her calm. Truth be told he didn't want to be here anymore than she did. Chuck _was_ his best friend, the operative being _was_. He couldn't believe that Chuck had done something so callous, so hurtful and to Blair of all people. Nate thought that Chuck had become a much better person...man when he got together with Blair. He had known how hard it was for him to let someone in that much, not only because Chuck had told him but also he could see the struggle he had with telling her how he felt, and now he had just thrown it away, like it had ment nothing to him. Nate thought back to last night when he got the phone call off Chuck.

**Chuck what the hell do you want??!!**

_**She won't speak to me anymore, no one dose.**_

**What do you expect Chuck, after what you did, look I am going to hang up now...**

_**No w-wait I-I'm s-s-s-sor-rrry, I didn't mean for any of it t-t-to happen. Please Nate**_

**Where are you?? **_**I'm I'm at Vic- Victrola.**_** Stay there I'm coming to take you home.**

When he got to Victrola, Nate found him laid out with an empty bottle of scotch beside him. He picked him up and dragged him home where he put him to bed and stayed to make sure he didn't choke on his own vomit. He may hate the guy but he didn't want to see him end up in hospital.

_Look we will be gone before he wakes up I promise, I don't want to talk to him anymore than you do so let me just grab some stuff and then we will head to Blair's ~Ok?_

_Ok but be quick! Being here us just making me feel uneasy; _Serena said in a tone that demanded Nate to be quick.

Chuck hearing this exchange thought about walking out there and trying to explain himself, but he knew they would not listen, and he couldn't blame them. So when he heard them leave he headed towards the bathroom to clean himself up.

* * *

Blair awoke to a smell so familiar that it made her feel, utterly content and happy if only for a few fleeting moments. It was the smell of the man lying next to her, the only man she could ever count on.

Yesterday when she had decided that she was not going to give in to her ever persistent urge to empty her already barren stomach, she had placed a phone call, to this man. It took him a while to get here ten hours almost but he arrived at 4.30 this morning and immediately took her straight back up to bed because he could see that she needed rest. It was now 12.05 and she felt like she had been sleeping forever, that's the comfort that he gave her.

She carefully slipped out of his embrace and decided to get changed and have a shower, something she had not done in two days. She turned on the shower, letting the hot water wash over her, scalding her skin to burn away any remnants of _him_. She came out to find the man gone but she knew he wouldn't have left her, plus she could smell the most delicious sent of jasmine in the air. She dried her hair and decided she would at least make an effort even if she was just going to be staying in. As she began to apply her makeup something caught her eye- It was the Erickson Beamon necklace, and just like that she was lost in her own mind.

_Blair-Bear?_

_Yes Daddy? _She answered broken out of her trance by her father's soft voice.

_Roman is making you breakfast and he was wondering if you wanted pancakes?_

_No I'm ok daddy, thank you anyway._

_Blair you have to eat something.....please??_

_Ok Daddy I will, just give me five minutes and I'll be down._

* * *

Harold Waldorf was not a happy man, not at all. He beloved daughter just had her heart broken in to a million little pieces by a Charles Bass, the boy who had promised to him over Christmas that he would do all in his power to protect her from such pain, but he had lied and Harold Waldorf would not except that.

_Ok so there's the first proper chapter. I want to know what you all think!!Plus would you like to see from other characters p.o.v or just C/B Thanks and R and R!!_


	4. I Can Feel A Hot One

_Thank you guys so much for the reviews-I have bit more of an idea of what Chuck could have done to Blair, but I'm not sure about it- it may be something unforgivable or I might tweak it so it is. Anyhow here's the next chapter hope you like!!!! _

_Manchester Orchestra- I can feel a hot one_

* * *

Chuck emerged from his shower feeling clean but not all the way through. He walked around his silent apartment, and for the first time he noticed how big it was. It had never felt like this when Nate had lived here; he would always come home from work and find Nate playing on the Wii or making out with Serena. And on the days that he didn't find Nate at home he would find the most beautiful woman in the world sitting on the sofa waiting for him, usually curled up looking extremely sexy in his pyjamas. Those were the days he preferred, the days he now longed for when it would just be the two of them wrapped up in each other eating the best that the chef at the Empire had to offer.

But now, because of what he did, those days would probably never happen again, never again would he hear her laughter as he tickled he when she tried to feed him, never again would he hear her whisper sweet nothings in to his ear. He would never have her again and he would always- **will always**- want he. To him she was perfect. A feisty brunette with a dark and dry wit, and a passion so red hot it would put even the most virile man to shame, yes he could have any dumb blonde but they were a dime a dozen, Blair was a once in a billion find and he had been so fortunate to have her love him back, but he had messed that up just like he messed up everything.

_I __must__ get her back, I __**will get her back**_, he demanded it of himself but first he must repair the other relationships he had broken so that all paths were clear to get her back.

* * *

Blair slowly descended the stair case taking in the aroma of freshly cooked pancakes, fresh fruit and jasmine. Romon always loved having jasmine around and Blair did too. It reminded her of her father and his chateau, it reminded her of Christmas, it was such a happy and joyful time all of her family around her and of course.....Chuck. They were so happy together, enjoying their first (and it would seem their only) Christmas together. He had bought her many things such as shoes, purses and some very sexy underwear, but the best one was the Tiffany key platinum necklace, engraved with the date of when he fist told her he loved her and their initials. He told her that he got it because she had the key that opened up his heart and he wanted her to have it forever.

She in turn had given him her pin-she had sowed it on to a gorgeous scarf that matched his eyes perfectly. So he would always have her heart next to his. He kissed her deeply and told her that he would love her forever and would never break her heart ever.

As she sat down beside her father she felt herself relax and that in turn brought her hunger racing to the forefront of her mind. She hadn't eaten properly since before the whole situation with Chuck had begun, but she had made a vow that she would not fall in to her usual patterns of throwing up every time things got bad in her life.

* * *

After breakfast Serena had arrived and told her what had occurred between Nate and Chuck the night before which made her feel slight anger towards Nate because he had helped him, but also a feeling of protectiveness swept over her as she wanted to be the one helping him, but she knew that would never happen.

Serena was trying to distract he by trying to get her to come shopping with her, but the last thing on Blair's mind was Bergdorf's, or Barneys and that is not something she taught often. But on her father insistence she left the house with Serena in tow.


	5. Memories

_Hey sorry it's been so long! Been dealing with an arm injury!!!_

Blair had been packing up his things into boxes, she wanted no trace of him left in her life, but it was hard every time she picked something up she was immediately taken back to the memory of chuck giving it to her. Like the Ericson Beamon necklace or the La Pearla underwear he had given her for Christmas (it had been her favourite piece and she had worn it at every chance because he told her it made her look perfect), each item brought another memory and each memory brought another flow of tears and heartache. She picked up his black robe and was taken back to her eighteenth birthday the previous year......

_It had been an eventful birthday to say the least, between trying to oust her mother's Danny DeVito esque boyfriend to Cindy Lauper showing up she had been kept busy, but in the back of her mind she was hoping that he would at least show, I mean Nate had dropped by and gave her a gift but he left as soon as possible. She knew_ _he was having some trouble in the girl department with Jenny Humphrey of all people but she was apperciatative that he had made the effort. She should have known he wouldn't come, they weren't even in a relationship but she did think she meant more to him. Blair Waldorf did not cry over anyone one especially the Basshole! She made her way to her room and began to change for bed, as she did she noticed a big box wrapped up in silver paper with a black bow sitting on her bed. She removed the card and read it_

_**Waldorf**_

_**You didn't think I'd forget your birthday now did you?**_

_**Listen I am really sorry I wasn't there for your party**_

_**(We both know how much fun they can be!)**_

_**Anyway I just wanted to give you something that I know you and I both find very comforting and well it always did look better on you.**_

_**Always**_

_**C x**_

_She opened up the box and inside found his black robe- She had always loved it not just because of the comfort factor but because it smelled of him and when she wore it she would always be reminded of feeling close to him. She knew how much he loved it seeing as he wore it ever night and that just made it extra special for her._

_**Thank you Bass, Always Bx. **__She texted him, and went to bed happy._

Chuck had been working in his office for nearly forty eight hours straight. He needed to get all of his affairs in order before he could attempt to put his plan in to action. He had figured out a way out of the mess he had gotten himself into- a way to clear his name but it would not automatically ensure forgiveness he needed everyone especially her to see why he did what he did

_I know its short but trust me I am working to something!!! It might be a little wait for the next one but I promise things will become clearer and it will be longer!! _


End file.
